vocaloidressingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaito Kagamine
|image = http://www.dreamwidth.org/userpic/1460753/1320021 |imagewidth = 100 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Patchwork Kaito, Patches, Adam |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Chronologically 7, biologically 20-something, mentally late teens/toddler |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = STEAMPUNK FRANKENSTEIN |Row 5 title = Journal |Row 5 info = was_no_miracle (LJ), was_no_monster (DW) |Row 6 title = Mun |Row 6 info = Opal }} Background UNDER CONSTRUCTION Character Information Personality: UNDER CONSTRUCTION Strength: Physically, he's much stronger than the average human, can survive almost anything that can be done to him (drowning? being shot through the heart? multiple stab wounds? BEEN THERE, DONE THAT), and is generally built like a tank. Surprisingly good at Big Brothering, even if he sometimes ends up verbally flailing around. Weakness: His mechanical innards make him slow and heavy— he's incapable of swimming (and has a severe phobia of deep-looking water as a result). Mentally... ahaha. Being that he's only seven years old and has gone through ridiculous amounts of trauma, his psyche has more holes than swiss cheese. If you can find the right places to push and pry, he will fall apart eventually. He also has painfully low self-esteem. Abilities/Powers: STRONG LIKE HULK. His bones are made of metal and his muscles are augmented by machinery. Can survive nearly anything except brain/computer damage. Will not feel anything but the most extreme of physical pain, either. Has a small dictionary/encyclopedia built into his head. ...is a surprisingly decent piano and recorder player. The second came with practice, the first he's still baffled by. Inventory: A first aid kit Permissions Notes for the Psychics/Spiritually Inclined: More or less a normal, if rather sad dude; people who pay close attention will notice his thought patterns and emotions are kind of immature, more like you'd find coming from a young child than anyone his apparent physical age. People who pay very ''close attention will notice something seething and angry and hateful locked up underneath everything else, and that it is just ''waiting ''for its chance to get out. Technopaths will likely be ''very confused, as he has four separate computers in his torso, two of which are running codependent programs that have almost become nascent AIs in and of themselves. Kissing/Hugging/Other Non-Violent Contact: GIVE HIM ALL THE HUGS. ALL OF THEM. Just don't startle him with them or you might find yourself accidentally crushed. Kisses... he will blush crazy red colors and stammer at you a lot but will INWARDLY NOT MIND TOO MUCH. Maim/Murder/Death: HELL YES, LET'S FIGHT. I like to be contacted just so things can be coordinated if things start getting nasty, but I will likely be up for most things! (IF ANYBODY WANTS TO STAB HIM IN THE CHEST I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER, I have a plot that has been waiting for that ok) Cooking: He's secretly a housewife :'D Likes to bake all sorts of sweet things, cooks for the family more often then not (how else is he supposed to make sure his father is eating?), and has a penchant for making his own ice cream. If you are a Miku, he will fall all over himself offering to make you things :Db Threadjacking: ALLOWED just be aware that I tend to get confused if you do it beyond the first comment in a thread if it's done without giving me a heads-up of some sort first! I tend to do a lot of drama/FEELINGSSS threads, and unexpected interruptions kind of break the mood :c Fourthwalling: Allowed! Castmates Dr. Len Kagamine His father. Taken, obviously! Rin Kagamine His little sister. Also taken! Gakupo Kamui The old man who raised him. Taken. Meiko Sakine The surgeon who helped Dr. Kagamine build him- in other words, his mother. Previously played, but untaken! If you are interested in her please contact either Opal or Lyssie c8 Miku Hatsune The girl who tried to save him from himself, and who died for her love. Taken ♥ Leon, the lab assistant he killed and a good friend of both Meiko and Len. Not taken. Relationships Screw it, I'll fill these out with more detail later 8|b Miku Hatsune (Rolling Girl) Miku Hatsune (Boss Death) Miku Hatsune (Portal AU) MEIKO (Portal AU) KAITO (Even a Monkey Knows) KaITO (Portal AU) Category:Kaito Category:Kagamine